Card Ideas Tournament II
The Card Ideas Tournament II, known as the CIT-II or CIT2, is a tournament of card ideas made by different forumers. It is the successor of the Card Ideas Tournament ; however, both CIT and CIT3 are considered better than this one. The tournament held a total of 61 ideas, and its winner was Sammydict's card, the Outlaw, beating Ligimeon's Frost Avian in the Final, 31 votes to 22. Summary Results Winner : Outlaw, by Sammydict Silver Rank (2nd) : Frost Avian, by Ligimeon8 Honorable Mentions (Semifinals) : Spiritualist, by NightmareX ; Hydra, by SoumilDude ; Range Spell, by Bluballoon Judges The Judging Stage was cancelled in the CIT2 because most of the judges cancelled their participation. With only 2 judges left, Pseudovalide cancelled the Judging Stage and found another way to start the tournament. Hosts Hosted by the IFR Lead Group / Directed by Pseudovalide / Part of the CIT Series, as one of the 3 main events Organisation Tournament Organisation 61 ideas were registered ; Excalibur was removed as it was basically a joke post. 60 ideas were entered. 2 stages : Group ; Direct Elimination. Group Stage : 60 ideas, put into 12 groups (5 ideas for each group), separated in 3 threads. Top 8 ideas in terms of total votes skip the Qualification Round. Top 2 ideas of each group advance to the Qualification Group (except the Top 8 mentioned above). Direct Elimination Stage : Multiple 1v1 rounds. Qualification Round => Preliminary Round => Quarterfinals => Semifinals => The Final Qualification Round : Top 2 ideas of each group (except the Top 8 ideas in terms of overall votes) are put in 1v1 matchups. 16 ideas are put in 8 matchups. The idea with the highest vote count in each matchup advances. Preliminary Round : The 8 ideas that skipped the Qualification Round and the 8 ideas that won it are put in 1v1 matchups. The idea with the highest vote count in each matchup advances. Quarterfinals : The 8 ideas that won their previous matchup are sent in another round of 1v1 matchups. The idea with the highest vote count in each matchup advances. One of the 4 Quarterfinals had a tie that couldn't be broken (Hydra Issue) ; both ideas advanced. Semifinals : The 5 ideas that won their previous matchup are sent in another round of 1v1 matchups. Semifinal 3 held 3 ideas, however only 1 advanced. The idea with the highest vote count in each matchup advances to The Final. 3rd Rank Fight : Cancelled because of the Hydra Issue. The Final : 1v1 matchup between the ideas who won their Semifinals matchup. The idea with the highest vote count wins the tournament. Hydra Issue The Hydra issue was a major issue in the CIT2, caused by a problem in the rules which led to a tie that couldn't be broken. On Quarterfinal 4, while Hydra had the upper hand in terms of total votes, removing the Fresh Spawn votes led to a tie. Since there were no Judge Ratings, making a real decision was impossible. Pseudovalide had to put both ideas from that Quarterfinal into Semifinal 2, and they were both eliminated by Frost Avian. This issue led to a massive forum argument, where Hydra's creator himself, SoumilDude, was banned after a message attacking Pseudovalide. It is considered one of the reasons why the CIT and CIT3 are considered better than this tournament. Contestants Here is a list of the ideas registered for this tournament and the name of the user who made each idea. Legend : All ideas / Ideas that went at least to the Preliminary Round / Tournament Winner Rules Group Stage : -You have to vote for 2 ideas or more in the same group. -You can vote for some groups and skip others. (example : voting for Group A, B and C's ideas, but not voting in Group D) -Any comment vote will not be counted -Any single vote will not be counted -Any vote for all ideas will not be counted -Any PM vote will not be counted Direct Elimination Stage : (Note that the latest rules, the Final's, are taken here.) -Any poll vote (for one idea) will be accepted -If an idea wins with a suspiciously high amount of recently created Fresh Spawns, I'll manually verify and choose if it gets kicked out of the tournament, making the other idea win. -Any comment vote will not be counted -Any other type of vote will not be counted -Any change of vote will not be counted -In case of a tie, accepted votes from the previous round will go to the idea. This goes on until Preliminary Round. -Any personal attack or offense made against anyone will get the person's vote removed -If said person is an idea creator his idea will be removed Detailed Results Group Stage Note that 'Total votes' includes Fresh Spawn votes, which were not counted in the final ranking. Unfortunately, Pseudovalide lost the file with the real vote counts of each idea. Ideas in bold are the Top 8 ideas that skipped the Qualification Round. Hydra Issue votes are different from Challonge votes as Challonge does not support the system we had for the Hydra Issue. Direct Elimination Results Note that ratings here are from the Challonge website (http://challonge.com/cit2) which contains the real votes (without Fresh Spawns) for all Direct Elimination rounds. Qualified ideas are in bold. Qualification Round Fisherman : 11 - 13 : G.F.M. Shaman : 12 - 9 : Snowypuss Pyromaniac : 8 - 15 : Etalume Balloon Parade (gcw) : 7 - 17 : Outlaw Goblin Parliament : 11 - 9 : Mr. Explosive Pouch Goblin : 16 - 7 : Rocketeer Flag Bearer : 8 - 16 : Huntswoman Vine Witch : 6 - 1 7 : Hydra Preliminary Round Spiritualist : 15 - 11 : G.F.M. Rocky : 12 - 11 : Shaman Guardian Basher : 5 - 18 : Etalume Dark Knight : 13 - 17 : Outlaw Frost Avian : 20 - 4 : Goblin Parliament Paladin : 16 - 6 : Pouch Goblin Range Spell : 16 - 7 : Huntswoman Dark Princess : 16 - 21 : Hydra Quarterfinals Spiritualist : 26 - 14 : Rocky Etalume : 18 - 22 : Outlaw Frost Avian : 22 - 18 : Paladin Range Spell : 19 - 19 : Hydra (Hydra Issue) Semifinals Spiritualist : 18 - 19 : Outlaw Frost Avian : 18 - 10 - 10 : Hydra - Range Spell The Final Outlaw : 31 - 22 : Frost Avian Trivia The second CIT is often seen as the worst CIT tournament ever made (while still being a good IFR tournament), for multiple reasons :-The Hydra Issue and the problems it created -Judging Stage was abandoned after many judges left their job -Strong level of drama near Quarterfinals, with a ban The second CIT is the shortest CIT in terms of duration. Its total duration, from Registrations to the Results, is 1 month and 7 days (April 14th - May 21st) while CIT's is 1 month and 9 days (March 1st - April 10th), and CIT3's is 2 months and 13 days (May 30th - August 12th ; the longest by far). The CIT2 is the 2nd biggest tournament ever made on the IFR Subforum and is the 2nd event of the CIT Series, followed by the Master's Final. Category:CIT Series Category:I&FR Main